


May's Magical Minifics

by SatuD2



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, unrelated drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: A collection of drabbles (between 100 and 400 words) based around the mini-prompts by the wonderful ChronicallyOwlish on the FanFiction subreddit. Some will have some magical AU elements and others will be set in a canon-compliant universe.





	1. I believe in magic

**Author's Note:**

> Set just prior to and including the events of the movie, canon compliant (no magical AU stuff here :) )
> 
> May 1: Your character believes in magic! Or maybe they don’t and have a pretty good reason why. Show us what your character believes or doesn’t believe. (400 Words)

He had almost stopped believing in miracles. Long after his death and awakening in this skeletal afterlife, he had tried to hold onto hope, to faith. Despite the cruelty, the unimaginable suffering, the trust in something better was kept safe and sheltered in his core.

Imelda had almost broken him. Her rage and heartbreak on seeing him, and the agony he had seen so clearly in her had almost shattered his spirit beyond repair. In mourning her, the loss of the hope of reunion, he had rebuilt his hope in a tiny little ball, excluding his wife from it and leaning it completely on his daughter.

Trying to cross the bridge, to trick his way through the checkpoint, had taken its toll as well. Chipped away at him, wearing him down. Eroding the trust of the few he had been able to called friends.

But the belief remained. Light and buoyant and bright, it shone through him even at his lowest moment. Even when his bones broke and his clothes tore, when his shoes fell apart around his bones, hope gave him an effervescent quality that all those who interacted with him could feel. A charismatic, simple joy, a charm that, while it didn’t win him any favours, made him memorable and skated him past a lot of the more judicial punishments he may have otherwise experienced.

On the last Día de Muertos, so far as he could see, he was down to the very last glimmers of his faith. The golden icy shivers that had begun to shake his bones more and more were, he thought, the final nails in that proverbial coffin. No pun intended, of course. Every time he was rocked by one of these painful shudders, his spirit cracked a little more. He was going to get across the bridge this year. Come hell or high water, he was going to see his girl.

So, when his costume failed, when the officer handed him the torn slip of his warning, the annoyance and flippant nonchalance hid the simmering anger and rising hopelessness that threatened to stifle the fading light in his core, like a tide threatening the last uneven battlements of a child’s sandcastle.

Mind whirling, desperation clashing with optimism, stretching the very limits of his logic, he couldn’t see a way forward.

Until a living boy, impossible, illogical, _miraculous_ , pulled him into a phone booth.


	2. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 2: Floating. Flying. Levitating. Your character experiences the joy—or terror—of their feet leaving the ground. (100 Words)
> 
> Canon compliant, pre-events of the movie.

Coco often dreamt of flying. Of wind streaming through her long dark hair and pulling at her long nightdress, of the world disappearing beneath her. In those dreams, her father danced with her on fluffy clouds, her mother sang and laughed. The dream followed her through her childhood, into her adulthood.

She chased that feeling, dancing and running, trying to find that light and freedom, each time she landed on the ground a disappointment. Finally, on her wedding night, when Julio held her close and spun her in gentle circles, barefoot on the carpet, she felt like she was soaring.


	3. Thursdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 3: Thursdays. I never could get the hang of Thursdays. For your characters, this Thursday is exceptionally strange because they have woken up with powers/abilities they didn’t have--or didn't know they had--before. (200 Words)
> 
> Magic!AU

“Well, that’s interesting.” Héctor opened his fist and watched the sparks that floated from the tips of his fingers. 

“What’s interesting?” Imelda rolled over towards him, then shot upright and blindly grabbed for the glass on the bedside table, flinging her water onto him with a panicked, “You’re on fire!”

The sparks continued, even as he tried to push his sopping hair off his face, spluttering and cursing. “Ay, what’s the big idea!”

Imelda cautiously reached out, touched the tip of one finger, then pulled away shivering. “You’re so warm, why are you on fire? Why can’t I put you out?”

A shrug, followed quickly by a snap of his fingers and a delighted laugh at the shower of sparks that resulted. Héctor held his hand beneath his chin, the brown of his eyes catching and gleaming in the light of the fire that sprang from his skin. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and dipped one eyelid in a salacious wink. “What can I say? Guess I’m just too hot.”

The fire didn’t seem to be catching she discovered, contained to only Héctor’s skin, much to Imelda’s relief as she beat him down into the mattress with her pillow.


End file.
